Factions
Factions is a concept, hopefully soon to become official, that gives every member a specific faction, or group, they know contribute to. These factions compete against each other in site-wide competitions, or even work together in order to obtain another faction's gemstone. Factions Realgar Crocoite Citrine Uvarovite Cavansite Amethyst Competitions Every week or two, a site-wide competition will be held. In these competitions, each of the six factions will compete to complete a task or series of tasks more times than the other factions. While the task may be to battle the most wild Pokémon, collecting the most items, or even catching the most of a certain Pokémon, it could possibly keep users interested in the prizes each faction member will win through winning the competitions. Bixbyite In order to stop cheating by staff members who can trigger items and battles, a seventh faction has been added specifically for Moderators and Admins. This group, Bixbyite, can function just as a normal faction would, but cannot compete in site-wide competitions. Bixbyite can be found in the Underground by staff members, and traded away to other factions. Bixbyite can be used to create extremely rare and valuable items. It can be sold for a lot of money. Underground An in-game activity involving factions is the Underground. The Underground is a giant map consisting of tunnels that run all around the map. In this map, a faction member can mine their faction's gemstone. With these gemstones, they can do various things. *Collect and trade to an NPC for PokéDollars or PPP. *Collect and trade to another faction's members for their gemstones, which sell for more money. *Collect yours and other faction's gemstones, along with other gemstones found in the Underground, to create various "rare" items. These items can only be obtained through creating them out of gemstones. Other Gemstones *Amber *Tourmaline *Zercon *Opal *Quartz *Peridot Secret Bases Similar to the RSE feature, you can now build Secret Bases in the Underground. These must be bought in-game. You can then decorate it however you like with items you collect/create in the Underground. Your Secret Base is viewable to users of the same faction, but is invisible to other factions. If they randomly find your Secret Base, they can enter and have the ability to steal from your Gem Farm. If you do not have a Gem Farm then they get +10 of your gemstone automatically. Items *Gem Ore - MINED *Gem - 5 Ore *Polished Gem - 5 Gem *Bismuth - 1 of each Faction Gem *Granite - 1 of each Other Gem *Gem Powder - 10 Gem, 1 Bismuth *Gem Root - 10 Gem Powder, 5 Granite *Gem Boulder - 20 Gem *Gem Slate - 20 Gem *Gem Bracelet - 1 Polished Gem, 5 Other Faction Gem *Gem Ring - 5 Polished Gem, 5 Other Faction Gem *Gem Pok^Ball - 10 Polished Gem, 5 Granite, 1 Bismuth *Table *Chair *Bookshelf *Bike *Tent *Box *Crate *Statue *Machine *Dresser *TV *Fridge *Sofa *Vending Machine *Trash Can *Painting *Doll Notes Thanks for looking at this idea! I've put a lot of thought into it, and while the Items seems a bit unstable and I haven't thought as much about that, that is indeed subject to change in the future. Also, I am willing to do all item sprites and maps for this, so that part will already be covered.